


A Deal with the Devil

by ahnheeyeonee



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Blood, EXID prompt, Gen, TW: Blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnheeyeonee/pseuds/ahnheeyeonee
Summary: “Do we have a deal?” she asked. There were icicles in her voice and blazing fire in her eyes. “Just so we’re perfectly clear: this offer will not come again. Take it now, or leave it.”Reader sees something that they shouldn't have. Prompt from EXID Prompts on Tumblr





	A Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was created from a photo prompt from EXIDprompts over on tumblr! Thanks for reading!

 

 

You felt your heart beat stutter and your breath leave your lungs in a sharp exhale as you witnessed the body drop to the floor. Your feet frozen to the floor as the dark figure turned and took a dainty step towards you. Their delicate high heel clad feet making no noise.

A strangled noise clawed it’s way from your throat as you began to sweat and your pulse raced. You had thought that taking the short cut through the familiar alley way was a good idea. Evidently not.

The figure flowed with gentle movements and stopped a few feet in front of you; the light from a nearby sign illuminating their face.

A woman peered at you; her dark eyes looking at you mischeaviously but with a hint of danger. Rouge outlined her lips and was a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin.

“Now what do we have here.” She began, her voice like liquid velvet. “A lost little lamb that has seen something they shouldn’t have”.

Her words jolted you from your haze as the smell of blood reached you. The woman was covered in it; having spilt it all down her blouse. You took a step backwards and felt yourself begin to shake as you understood the situation that you were now in.

“Little lamb. I can hear your heart thumping from here.” She let out a small laugh and you blinked as wind brushed your face.

In that moment, she stood before you. You inhaled sharply once more; a scream building within your body. She merely grabbed your arm roughly and span you; your back hitting the brick.

“Hush.”

You felt tears stinging at the corners of your eyes but nodded and swallowed the scream.

“Now, you are going to listen to me. You are going to forget this ever happened. If I hear anything about you telling this to anyone, you will be like them.” She looked over at the body with an almost fond look. “A shame really. I wish that they had lasted longer.”

She adjusted her grip so her hand came up to encircle your throat; her thumb gently brushing over your pulse.

“Do we have a deal?” she asked. There were icicles in her voice and blazing fire in her eyes. “Just so we’re perfectly clear: this offer will not come again. Take it now, or leave it.”

You nodded.

“Out loud, little lamb.” She requested silkily.

“Yes.” You choked out.

Her face split into such a beautiful smile.

“Excellent. I will be watching you. I have your scent. For now, just go home and sleep.” She extracted herself from you and you slid down the wall; not having realised that she was keeping you up. Your arm throbbed where she had grabbed you.

“Let us both hope that when you wake up that you think this was all a terrible nightmare.”

You blink again and she was gone.


End file.
